In many indoor telecommunications and data networking installations, remote antenna units (RAUs) and other network components are installed above a suspended ceiling. To perform maintenance, the operator removes at least one ceiling tile to gain access to the components. Removal and re-installation of ceiling tiles is undesirable in many circumstances.
For example, system operators in hospitals and similar facilities are sensitive to the consequences of removal of ceiling tiles. When these tiles are removed, dust and other debris often fall onto the floor area below. As a result, many manufacturers have developed enclosures that are installed in place of a ceiling tile. The RAUs and other components are installed in the enclosure. Access to the components is typically provided by a door that is provided on the exposed surface of the enclosure.
Unfortunately, current attempts at providing enclosures that substitute for the at least one ceiling tile provide limited access to the RAUs and other network components. Furthermore, these enclosures typically are restricted to certain form factors or network component manufacturers.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for improvements in electronics enclosures for suspended ceilings.